Skyrim Redone
Skyrim Redone, commonly referred to as SkyRe, is a mod for , created by T3nd0. It drastically overhauls how the game is played, with new skill trees and game rebalancing. It has been succeeded by Perkus Maximus by the same author. Features *Main Module: edits the perk-constellations as they appear in vanilla Skyrim and replaces, enhances or changes the already existing perks *Race Module: edits the racial abilities and powers *Combat Module: edits the way combat works in Skyrim to make it more challenging and realistic *Standing Stones Module: edits the effects the stading stones have on the Dragonborn *Enemy Scaling: edits enemies to be more challenging, realistic and smart *Encounter Zones: edits the difficulty of the encounter zones, so there are more difficult ones and less difficult ones *Survivalism Module: edits the survivalism tree so it becomes more compatible with Chesko's Frostfall Main Module Light Weaponry (One-Handed) *Removal of generic perks that apply to all one-handed weapons *Greater variety in weaponry by adding katanas, tantos, scimitars, clubs, wakizashis, shortswords, shortspears, hatchets, mauls and longswords, on top of the vanilla mace, war axe and sword (now broadsword) *Sub-tree for unarmed combat, which requires the unarmed 'weapon' that the Dragonborn receives at the beginning of a new game *Sub-tree for dual wielding *Two perks for spellblades (empty hand/spell and a one-handed weapon) Heavy Weaponry (Two Handed) *Greater variation in weapons by adding glaives, yaris, longmaces, halberds, battlestaves, bastard swords, nodachis as well as the vanilla greatsword, warhammer and battleaxe *Greater specialization in different weapons by offering 2/3 perks for each weapon Heavy Armor *Unarmed perks moved to light weaponry *High-level heavy armor users will degrade power attacks, stagger the attacker if unblocked hits come through *Armor values for heavy armor heavily increased (per default 90% protection) Smithing *Tempering quality is moved to the blacksmith perk, which is now the root of the tree *Light and heavy armor smithing has been separated to left and right side of the anvil *Perk refined silver for smithing jewelry and silver weapons added *Perk for melting down weapons, armor and other *Perk for creating a special type of clothing that boosts regular armor (especially useful for mages) *Material perks now don't apply to tempering but just to the ability to craft and unlock secondary effects for armor material types when wearing a full set of armor *'Non-perk changes:' **Mining ore, using smelter and tanning rack slightly level smithing **Creating ingots requires three pieces of ore **All ores and ingots have been repriced and reweighted **Book is required to craft Eastern Dwemer armor Marksmanship (Archery) *Longbows **Best for long range and fairly slow **Can be overdrawn for damage bonus **Rewards hitting in the back and staying at a distance *Shortbows **Best for mid to close range and faster than longbows, though initially weaker **Staggers when aimed at enemy's side **Perks: allow for more damage when hitting multiple times in a row and crippling enemies in close combat when bashing *Crossbows **Now have their own branch **Perks allow for different enhancements on crossbows **Perks allow for bolts to be strengthened and enhanced with different effects *All projectiles: faster and less gravity-influence *Crosshair is less useful Block *Timed Block (getting hit within 0.4 seconds after blocking): staggers attacker and reduces damage taken by 33% *New perks revolving around timed blocking and enhancing bashing Sneak *Allows for sneak attack with destruction spells *New gameplay options such as slowing time after dagger sneak attacks, instantly killing sleeping targets, crafting utility arrows... *Powered by Sneak Tools *'Non-perk adjustments:' **Enemies search for you longer **Dagger sneak damage multiplier increased to x6 **Two-handed sneak damage multiplier increased to x3 **Unarmed sneak damage multiplier increased to x6 **Enemy detection view cone reduced **More sneak experience gained from sneak attacks with bow **Equipment weight has greater influence on sneaking **Light has greater influence on sneaking **Movement has greater influence on sneaking **Sound has a slightly reduced influence on sneaking success **Crime report distance greatly reduced **Replaced "Fortify Pickpocket" enchantment with "Deadly Touch" (damage/ignore armor) and "Prism" (armor/resist magic) **Replaced "Fortify Lockpicking" enchantment with "Fortify Fingersmith" **Sneak attacks do 34% less damage if the target is looking for you Alchemy *Crafting different kinds of non-elemental explosive arrows, bolts and adhesive explosives and enhancing traps with said effects (see Lockpicking) *'Non-perk adjustments:' **Potions and poisons work over time (except "Cure Disease" and "ultimate" potions); potions usually over four seconds, poisons over three seconds **Most things have slightly enhanced magnitude **"Lingering" poisons: work a lot longer than regular poisons **Weapon skill related potions have been adjusted **Adjusted prices on certain potions **Added stamina and magicka regeneration to Skooma **Renamed most potions and poisons Speechcraft (Speech) *Vendors are deleveled, so making things profitable requires investment in speechcraft *Features second branch that focuses on shouts *Shouts now level the Speechcraft skill *Two new perks that revolve around hiding your identity (one also powered by Sneak Tools) Pickpocket, now Fingersmith *Merged tree from pickpocket and lockpicking *Adds a few additional perks on top of all already existing perks *Levels from both picking locks and picking pockets Lockpicking, now Wayfarer *Entirely new perk tree that overwrites the lockpicking tree (lockpicking has been integrated in Fingersmith) *Features lore-perks that cover certain groups of creatures *Other perks: revolve around using lore to your advantage *Distinct branch for collecting and placing traps *Allows for moving faster in the wilderness, increasing resistance to disease and poison, can enhance ability to gather resources *Levels by traveling through Skyrim *Optional SkyRe_Survivalism plugin: enhances tree with perks related to Chesko's Frostfall Light Armor *Negate attacks when doing timed blocks with light shields *Deal more damage against enemies that focus on light armor *Far less protective than heavy armor *Armor values have been increased (now protects for 90%) Conjuration *Distinct perks for summoning and necromancy *Daedra: scale at slow pace with the Dragonborn, requires perks to be unlocked to be more profitable *Dremora: also scale, but require a sacrifice to be summoned (human heart or part of your life) *Necromancers: can learn how to collect bones, hearts and flesh from corpses and use these to create skeletons *Reanimation spells have greater duration *Gravebound perk: permanent resurrection instead of temporal Destruction *Novice to Master destruction perks now enhance magnitude and reduces cost by 25% *Perk Careful Studies: equivalent to overdraw, armsman and barbarian in weapon trees *Secondary effect to reduce target's armor *Adjustments to most spell values *Elemental Ram: reduces target's spell resistance with consecutive hits *Six high-level perks allow for specializing *Redesign of spell stats: spells do not grow in magnitude but in effect, high-level spells offer secondary effects in exchange for a higher cost, but low-level spells remain useful Illusion *Divided into two branches: one focused on direct manipulation of the target and one revolves around the Phantom Image *Target-based: covers vanilla effects, charm-like spells, powers that force the traget into suicide... *Phantom Image: immobile summon that allows for creating stronger effects by directing the spells at the image, but is more difficult than just target-based spellcasting Alteration *New perks and spells to enchant weapons in combat, create dwarven constructs from Dwemer scraps, teleport, walk on water and much more *Added perks that enhance existing mage armor spells Restoration *Skill level now affects magnitude of wards and healing spells *Added auras, curses and plagues with their own perks *Added various new anti-undead spells and a special reanimation spell *Reworking of wards to make the different wards have different spells instead of being just a more powerful version than the previous ward Enchanting *Allows for crafting spell scrolls: does not require the spell to be known, only the related perk, paper rolls, ink and a quill (not all spells can be made into scrolls) *Arcane Archery perk: allows for casting spells that travel with the fired arrow *Extra Effect perk comes at a cost *Perks have been rearranged *Allows for crafting exploding elemental bolts (as they appear in Dawnguard) and elemental traps (see section on Lockpicking) *'Non-perk changes:' **Strength of spells casted from scrolls scales with Enchanting directly **Using scrolls and "Arcane Archery" spells levels Enchanting Miscellaneous Changes *Dual-casting: now 200% cost and 220% magnitude *Added a more potent Frostbite Venom, dropped by Giant Frostbite Spiders *Fixed bugs *Vendor inventory respawn time now 6 days *New weapons distributed among enemies and blacksmiths *Crossbows appear on enemies (mediocre chance on bandits, high chance on soldiers) *New spells can be found and bought *Removed loads of spell school assignments from enchantments, they only caused issues and fail *In-game help menu reflects changes *Edited/added a few loading screens as well *Adjustments to artifacts in game *Respec potion: returns all perks when drunk and will be obtained when updating SkyRe (or can be obtained through console) Race Module This module redesigns most of the racial abilities, to make the choice of the Dragonborn's race matter. It also modifies the race heights to the differences in values as they appear in . Redguards *Removed "Resist Poison" *Removed "Adrenaline Rush" *Added "Desert Training": stamina increased by 50, gives headstart in melee combat *Added "Sandstorm Charge": boosts movement speed, usable every three minutes Nords *Removed "War Cry" *Added "Warrior Heart": your damage output increases the lower your health becomes *Added "Last Stand": Unvulnerable for 7 seconds, unable to regenerate health or recover health from potions and restoration spells. Upon Last Stand's end you lose all of your stamina. Usable again after resting. Imperials *Removed "Imperial Luck" *Removed "Voice of the Emperor" *Added "Imperial Charisma": modifies buying and selling prices *Added "Tactician": damages attacker's stamina by 10% if the attack is blocked *Added "Attack Order" and "Guard Order": allows for adjusting followers' speed, attack damage and incoming damage and can be used every ten minutes and last for five minutes Argonians *Added "Protective Scales": reduces damage from all blade-based weapons by 15% *Added "Claws": same ability as can be found with the Kahjiit *Heaviliy modified "Histskin": switching between "Disabled", "Health", "Magicka" or "Stamina" mode doubles regeneration for the activated asset, but negates the others Wood Elves *Removed "Resist Disease and Poison" *Removed "Command Animal" *Added "Wild Hunt": increases bow damage against non-playable races by 25% *Added "Wild Companion": calls leveled animal companion that behaves like summoned creature, varies depending on the location, can be used every ten minutes *Added "Wood Lore": allows for enhancing all arrows with magical infusion at a forge (crafting five of these cost 15 arrows, two empty petty soul gems and three spider eggs), so they explode on impact and paralize all targets for once second and reduces their one-handed and two-handed damage by 30% for ten seconds High Elves *Removed "Highborn" power *Added lesser power "Channel Magicka": allows for enhacing both spell magnitude and cost proportional with remaining magicka percentage, burn magicka fast for better spell, switch between 'channel' or 'non-channel' mode (switching requires weapons and spells to be sheathed) Dark Elves *Heavily modified "Ancestor's Wrath": **On enemies: triggers automatically once they get hit and drop below 50% health, not limited to one use a day, adds a 50% additional strength to fire-based spells on top of the flame cloak, the flame cloak starts at a 5 damage per second, but grows by 3 every 10 levels, up to a maximum of 17 **On player: carries fire bonus but no cloak is cast, 15% chance to avoid incoming physical damage *Added "Ancestor's Fury": once per day when health drops below 30%, a huge explosion is triggered and two leveled Dunmer ancestors come to your aid Bretons *Removed "Dragonhide" *Nerfed "Resist Magic" passive *Added spell "Twin Blood Summoning": requires sleep between uses, takes long to cast and reduces health continuously while active (but no magica), negates passive magic resistance for two minutes, allows player to summon an unlimited number of creatures while active *Added spell "Twin Blood Eruption": requires sleep between uses, takes long to cast and reduces health continuously while active (but no magica), negates passive magic resistance for two minutes, doubles spell magnitude of all spells while halving the casting cost Orcs *Added "Orcish Smithing Lore": 25% improved tempering *Modified "Berserker Rage": requires sleep between uses, deals double damage while active and all incoming damage reduced by 25% (including magic), activation costs health and potions are 75% less effective Khajiit *Added "Feline Athletics": increased movement speed by 20% and jump height, halving falling damage *Added "Survival Instinct": triggers once per day if health drops below 25%, increases attack speed and movement speed even more *Tweaked "Claws": bonus dependent on stamina (bonus = 0.1*stamina) *Tweaked "Night Eye": toggleable instead of with timer Combat Module This module makes great changes to combat tactics. All changes made apply to all actors. The new combat system heavily relies on stamina (and to a lesser extent health) and requires using more tactics, especially in combination with other modules. Note: Some of these elements can be toggled on/off in game Standing Stones Module This module changes the effects the standing stones have on the Dragonborn. They now have both a positive and a negative effect. All related loading screens have been adjusted accordingly. *Warrior Stone: unchanged *Thief Stone: unchanged *Mage Stone: unchanged *Apprentice Stone: magicka amount and regeneration boost, but reduces magic resistance *Serpent Stone: 50% bonus to sneak attacks, but 20% negative bonus on all attacks if target is alerted. *Lord Stone: 25% magic resistance, but 25% increase in damage from non-magical attacks *Atronach Stone: adds 150 to magicka, spell absorbation remains unchanged, almost negates magicka regen (-95%) *Lady Stone: 50% boost to stamina and health regeneration, but 50% reduced magicka regeneration *Steed Stone: carry weight increased and frost resistance, but weakness to fire *Lover's Stone: damage taken and dealt both boosted by 50%. *Tower Stone: unlock locks up to expert difficulty infinitely *Shadow Stone: 25% boost to pickpocket chance, 25% higher buying prices *Ritual Stone: triples duration of summons, 25% spell magnitude reduced for other spells Enemy Scaling In vanilla Skyrim, enemies don't level well above level 50 and generally lack perks and spells. The changes made by Skyrim Redone don't apply to dragons. Enemy Leveling *Enemies of vanilla level x now vary between 2/3x and 4/3x (for example: vanilla level 10 now varies between level 5 and 15) *High level and boss level enemies scale up to level 100 *Enemies at vanilla level 1 scale between 1 and 3 *Thieves and random Assassins: new max level of 100, level at the same speed as the player Enemy Stats Enemies now start with a 100 health, magicka and stamina, just like the Dragonborn and will gain more with each level. Enemies will also carry the perks of Skyrim Redone. Currently the Forsworn aren't in this feature yet. Other The previous changes only affect humanoid enemies. Creatures and animals carry realistic resistances. There are also a few loading screens with new information on creatures *Dwemer mechanics: weak to frost, strong against other magic and bladed weapons *Ghosts: turn invisibile when not attacking *Skeletons: are not affected by bows and most other damage from sharp weapons In vanilla Skyrim, most enemies don't do anything until they engage in combat, now this has been changed: *Enemies block more often *Enemies get a lot more aggressive when ganging up on someone *Enemies are a lot better at bashing while you power attack *Enemies attack more often while you're staggered Encounter Zones In vanilla Skyrim, most zones adjust to the Dragonborn's level. This makes dungeons generally easy to beat. Thanks to this plug-in, minimum levels are assigned to many zones, and a few have rather high levels. This means that some dungeons are harder to beat, but also rewards a better loot when beating a high-level dungeon on a lower level. Survivalism Module This module was especially added for Frostfall users. It enhances the Wayfarer-tree with perks that apply to Frostfall, and consequentially requires Frostfall as well as the main module to work. Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Effects and Change Mods Category:Skyrim: Immersion Mods